Time To Train
by Isaay
Summary: While the FFX gang waits for Tidus to buy from the shop in the Calm Lands, Lulu teaches Yuna some new magic. [Ch. 2 Added!]
1. Calm Before The Storm

Alright people, this is my first fic -ever- and it's probably going to s u c k, but if you could, would you R&R? yeah anyway...It's for Final Fantasy 10, and it's based Yuna and Lulu, thats all that I'm going too tell you.(NOT a cat fight!!!!!). Disclaimer: I know i don't own Square or Enix, but someday...*Insert evil grin and laugh here* But yeah, all characters and yaddy yaddy yadda you know the deal.(Note: Theres no POV, its just a...errr...view?) Okay...Okay...So I'm going to use a few spells from other Final Fantasy's...But it's no crime....Yet. =D  
  
- - ---------------- ------------- ------- ------------ --- ----------------------------  
  
It was a cloudy day at the shop in the Calm Lands, yet still tranquil and silent. Tidus stood there, facing the back wall, looking at the selection of hanging items. He looked like he was actually trying to decide on what to get, even though he knew what he wanted. The Taming Sword. He wanted it so he could capture feinds, then train with them in the arena. As he was contemplating, Rikku And Lulu sat down on a small hay stack near the shop and Yuna stood infront of them. Auron and Wakka stood opposite of the three girls. Auron and Wakka just stood there, Wakka studying the surroundings, Auron resting his eyes. The three girls were having a small conversation among themselves, just too pass the time.  
  
"I'm booored..." Rikku said as she leaned her head up against Lulu's shoulder.  
  
Yuna sighed quietly and turned around to face Tidus   
  
"How much longer will you be?" she questioned.  
  
Tidus looked over to her and said "Er...I'll be awhile...I think."   
  
Yuna nodded slowly and turned back around to face Rikku and Lulu.   
  
"Lulu..." She began.  
  
"Yes?" Lulu said quietly.  
  
"Do you think...We could go train while were waiting?"  
  
Lulu looked up at Yuna, and replied,  
  
"If you wish to train, you should ask Wakka or Auron, I know very little about fighting and weapons."  
  
"I meant can we practice magic? I'm not very good...All I can do is a small cure, and ocassionally I even do that wrong."  
  
Lulu nodded   
  
"Alright, Rikku, can Yuna sit there for awhile?"  
  
Rikku shook her head up and down, and said in her perky voice,  
  
"Yup! I was planning to go bug Auron anyway."  
  
At that she sprang up, and hopped over to Auron.  
  
Yuna slowly sat herself down next to Lulu, and said "What do you want me to do?"   
  
Lulu looked over at her and said slowly   
  
"I want you to close you're eyes, and try to empty you're mind." Yuna nodded and closed her eyes lightly. Lulu slowly reached into a pocket, and pulled out several tiny spheres. She then opened Yuna's hand and placed them in her palm. Yuna quickly opened her eyes and looked down at them.   
  
"These are magic spheres."  
  
Lulu said to her. Yuna looked down at them, then up to Lulu   
  
"What do they do?" she said confused.   
  
"They let you learn spells. Choose one."  
  
Lulu replied. Yuna studied the small silver spheres   
  
"There all the same." she said   
  
"No, they look the same. Each one contains a different spell within, you just have to unlock it."  
  
Yuna nodded, and looked down at the sphears again. She studied them for a few seconds, then said,  
  
"This one" She slowly picked one up with her index finger and her thumb. She raised it up to show Lulu. Lulu took it from her fingers, and said,  
  
"This one contains the spell Aero." Yuna looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Trust me, I know."  
  
"Alright...Now what do you want me to do?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I want you to come with me to the plains, its much to dangerous to practice spells here." Lulu replied. Yuna nodded slowly. Lulu slowly got up and headed out into the grassy plains, and Yuna quickly got up and followed her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they approached the middle of the plains, Lulu tuned around and looked at Yuna,  
  
"Okay, I want you to hold the Aero Spheres in your hand, and try too channel all of you're energy into it."  
  
"Okay..." Yuna said. Lulu outstretched the hand with the Aero Spheres in it, and pointed it toward Yuna. Yuna slowly took it from her, and held it out infornt of her. She closed her hands around the spheres, and closed her eyes as well.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-End of Chapter one-  
  
Notes: Ok, I'm kinda mad, FFX is one of my favorite games, and I actually forgot about most of it! I had to ask my best friend what a good place would be for the story to be at, and the Calm lands was perfect for i, but, was there a shop there? I had to ask my friend that too...Sad, isn't it? Anyway...Iv already started to make Chapter two, It will be up really soon. Again, I would greatly appreciate it if you could R&R for me...and some tips for future Fic mabye? 


	2. Black Magic

Okay, this is chapter two of my first fic, Time To Train. I know, I know....Its kinda lame, but my next fics will be better, I promise. *Cough* Anyway...Please R&R, I would -really- appreciate it. Once again, theres no POV.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Yuna concentrated on focusing all of her energy into the Aero Spheres, Lulu put the remaining spheres back into her pocket. Several minutes had passed before a pale green aura surrounded Yuna's hands. The aura slowly worked it's way up Yuna's arms, up her neck to her head, then down to her legs. She then said in a shakey voice,  
  
"I can feel it....The power of the spheres..." She still had her eyes closed, and her hands clasped tight around the spheres. A small wind arose, which pushed Lulu's hair too her right side. She smirked slightly, then said,  
  
"Okay, now slowly let go of the shears, and open you're eyes." Yuna did. When she let go of it, it did not fall though, it hovered there, in between her two hands. She stared at it in awe, as she watched the green aura slowly creep back towards the spheres. As the last bit of the aura slowly returned to the spheres, Lulu said calmly,  
  
"Congratulations, you can now use the spell Aero." after she said that, she walked up to Yuna, and took the spheres form the air, and returned it to her pocket. She then looked up at Yuna, and said,  
  
"Shall we practice it now?" When Yuna herd that, she smiled, and said firmly,  
  
"Most definitely." Lulu nodded at her response, and stepped back from Yuna a few paces, and said in her usual tone,  
  
"I want you to spread you're hands out wide, and concentrate like before, except this time, put you're energy into the air around you." Yuna looked over to Lulu, and nodded. She then looked forward, and spread her arms out wide. She closed her eyes, and concentrated. After a few minutes, a small wind picked up, which slowly turned into a gale. Yuna finally concentrated on moving the wind into one place. After several moments, she had succeeded in putting the wind where she wanted it, right in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes to see an enormously tall pillar of wind, churning around in a circle rapidly, aimlessly. Lulu then slowly started to clap at Yuna, then slowly stop. She then said,  
  
"Good job, now, do you wish to make it wider? Or leave it thin?" Without looking at Lulu, Yuna replied,  
  
"I...I guess we could try to make it bigger." Lulu nodded at the response.  
  
"Alright, if you want to make it larger, you're going to need to use some of you're magic points." Yuna nodded slowly, and closed her eyes. after a few seconds, tiny white sparks then erupted from her finger-tips, and swirled around her hands. She then said in a loud voice over the winds,  
  
"I guess put it in then?" Lulu said also in a louder voice,   
  
"Yes, you should know when to stop." Yuna nodded.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rikku yawned, suddenly getting bored of bothering Auron. She looked over at him, and said,  
  
"Am I-WOAH!" her eyes suddenly seemed to widen. She completely forgot about bugging Auron when she saw the tall pillar of wind infront of Yuna, and Lulu at her side. She jumped up from the wood fence she was sitting on, and ran over to where the other girls were.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuna slowly motioned her hands toward the pillar of wind, not bending her arms the slightest bit. The little white sparks flowed toward the pillar all at there own pace. As each one entered the spinning wind, it slowly widened, when all of the sparks were absorbed into the wind, the pillar was no longer thin, it was close to being a full tornado. Just then, Rikku came running up, and stood next to Lulu. She then said in a questioning tone,  
  
"So, whats Yunie doing?" Without looking over at Rikku, she replied,  
  
"At the moment she is making her Aero spell wider." Rikku smiled, and said,  
  
"Is she doing any good?" Lulu nodded and replied,  
  
"Yes, actually, she is doing quite well. She has amazing control." Rikku nodded, and watched Yuna work. Yuna looked at the spiraling pillar of wind, and yelled loud,  
  
"Anything else?!" Lulu shouted back too her,  
  
"Yes, try moving it around the plains, remember to concentrate real hard! You don't want to lose control of it!" Yuna shook her head up and down, and closed her eyes, concentrating on one spot on the plains too move it to.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
-End Chapter Two-  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
*Phew* Okay, now i don't think this one was AS bad as the first chapter, but you tell me.:P *Hint hint to R&R* I'll probably start the next chapter towmorrow, i still have to think up ideas for it. 


End file.
